


媚（续）

by Yuuka_RED_1004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuka_RED_1004/pseuds/Yuuka_RED_1004
Summary: lofter上那篇《媚》的续试着开个🚗好不容易注册好了ao3嘿嘿嘿
Kudos: 4





	媚（续）

**Author's Note:**

> lofter上那篇《媚》的续  
> 试着开个🚗  
> 好不容易注册好了ao3嘿嘿嘿

温嫊，嫊娘。  
前者是女人的名字，后者是圈子里对她的称呼。  
小森曾经在她营业的晚上去过她店里，她游刃有余地徘徊在包厢里甚至舞场里，与每个人谈笑风声，那妩媚又勾人的笑，让小森每次都想把温嫊抓走关起来，只让他一个人看见她的美。  
姐姐只能是他一个人的。  
小森急切地想要脱下温嫊的紧身裙，却不知如何脱。温嫊受不了他在自己身上无章法地乱摸似的，抓住他的手引到身侧的裙子拉链上。  
“从这脱，傻孩子。”  
这个动作加上这句话像是一个认可，小森迅速地拉下温嫊裙子的拉链，将裙子脱下，而后带着点不熟练地解开温嫊背后内衣的扣子，手直接抚上了她的胸脯，对着那两点玩弄似的挑逗，一边还啃咬着她的脖颈。温嫊一直咬着下唇不出声，只有变重了的呼吸让小森知道她有在被情欲渐渐掌控，当小森含住温嫊的耳垂时，却听见她控制不住的一声呻吟。那声音千娇百媚，一时间让小森更加红了眼。  
“姐，看来你的敏感点……”  
他甚至没有离开温嫊的耳垂，就含着它呢喃道，继而更认真地舔咬着那块软肉，温嫊终于是受不了了，有稀碎的呻吟从口中溢出。小森一边舔咬着她的耳垂，一边手还玩弄着她柔软的胸脯，另一只手慢慢往下，探到了那块让他遐想的地方。  
而后他找到了温嫊也为他动情了的证据。  
他终于是放过了温嫊的耳垂，凑到她耳边压低了声音，诱惑似的说到：“姐，你湿了。”  
“闭嘴！嗯啊……”  
温嫊刚开口说话，小森立刻就插入了两根手指，如愿听到了温嫊的喘息声。他胡乱扩张了几下，便直接脱下裤子挺腰没入。当真正进入的时候，他发出了一声满足的叹息，同时也感觉到了一丝不对劲。  
“姐你……没跟别人做过？”  
“你管我？”温嫊还有力气怼他，还瞪了他一眼。这一眼虽然是抱怨，但因为情欲而涌上的眼泪使她的眼神此刻很软，在小森看来更像是在跟他撒娇。他抓住她的腰，慢慢地动了起来。  
“姐你里面好紧好热。”  
小森俯下身，几乎是整个人贴在温嫊的身上，在她耳边似是满足地夸赞。温嫊脸红红的，不知是因为情欲还是害羞。  
“这么慢，晚上没吃饱吗？”  
小森听到这句话稍微分开了点距离，一双平时就很深邃的眼睛直直地看进温嫊的眼里。  
“姐，你可别后悔。”  
在看到小森那样的眼神后温嫊就有点怕了。小森话音刚落，就直接把温嫊抱了起来，温嫊整个人坐在了小森的腿上，下面把小森的东西吃得更深了，她忍不住叫得更大声了，却又瞬间止住了声音。  
小森却不满意她一直在控制自己的声音。他埋在她的胸前，不断地啃咬，满意地留下一串痕迹，同时挺腰，更快更狠地顶撞着。  
“别忍着呀姐姐，叫出来，我想听。”  
开始温嫊还能咬着嘴唇不出声，到后来情欲渐浓，忍不住发出各种甜腻的声音，一声声又娇媚又软，让小森想更狠地欺负她。同时温嫊居然在小森每一次顶撞的时候开始有了一些迎合，这让小森根本忍耐不住。  
想把她弄坏，想让她只属于我一个人。  
温嫊的脖子、肩膀和胸前全都是吻痕，身下因为两人的结合一片狼藉，还有代表着她第一次是属于他的红色，让小森止不住兴奋。在最后几下冲刺的时候，他更加狠地往里撞，像是要进入得更深。温嫊察觉到了什么，想要推开他，他便又含住她的耳垂跟她撒娇。  
“姐，让我在里面，好不好？”  
温嫊瞪他，眼睛里带着还没干的泪，没再拒绝。小森最后顶弄了几下，释放在了温嫊体内，温嫊因为那滚烫甚至还抖了一下。两个人保持着交合的姿势缓了好久，直到温嫊推了推小森，想让他从自己身上出去。  
“怎么了？”小森还明知故问。  
“起开，”温嫊凶他，“操都让你操了还不走？”  
小森眯起了眼睛，这让温嫊感觉自己像是被猎人盯上的猎物。  
“姐，为什么你不能只属于我一个人呢？”  
“什么？”  
温嫊震惊于小森对她的变态爱恋和过分认真，一时间愣住了。  
“你别去找其他男人。”  
温嫊认真地看着小森。他没有那些找上她的男人有钱，却有着年轻的资本，和对她最真的爱恋。  
“那只是工作，小森。”  
小森舔了舔唇，没说话。他一把把温嫊从沙发上抱起来，两人下体还没分开，温嫊又是直接把小森那东西吃得更深了，突然间达到的深度让她不禁惊呼出声。  
“你干嘛！”  
“你不会觉得一次就够了吧，姐？”  
小森边抱着她往她卧室走，边开始轻轻地顶弄。温嫊整个人只能靠双腿缠着小森的腰和抱着他的脖子来保证自己不摔下去，小森的手臂越过她的腿抱住她，让她整个人能贴在自己身上。这个姿势让小森即使只是轻轻动作，也能进得很深。温嫊一边呻吟着，一边被小森抱到了床上。  
小森似乎不肯跟温嫊分开，这个过程中一直没离开温嫊的身体内。他让温嫊躺在床上，自己直起身子慢慢抽插着，看着温嫊下体因为抽插而被带出的精液和她的体液，混合着，吞吐着他的东西。温嫊因为他一直在盯着自己而有些害羞，气愤得夹了她一下。小森“嘶”了一声，笑着弯下腰来吻她。  
“姐你别夹我呀。”  
他笑嘻嘻的，而后又加快了速度。温嫊已经不像第一次那么压抑，她配合着他的顶弄去迎合，还如他所愿发出他想听的声音。小森不由得把她抱得更紧。  
“我真的好爱你，姐。”  
“爱我就快点……啊哈，快点、结束，让我休息嗯……”  
小森笑了。  
“你说如果你今晚下面吃了我这么多东西，会不会怀上我的孩子？”  
“你！流氓！”  
“不流氓怎么会跟你做这种事呢？”  
小森舔了舔嘴唇，温嫊刚想反驳，突然被顶到了什么地方，发出了比之前更媚更勾人的呻吟，一瞬间两个人都愣住了。小森最先反应过来，眯了眯眼睛。温嫊看他这个表情，有点害怕。  
“你别……等等！嗯啊！”  
温嫊话音刚落小森就直接握住她的腰次次往那撞，温嫊根本压不住自己的呻吟，小森还俯下身来在她耳边夸她“姐叫得真好听”，温嫊全身因为害羞而泛着淡淡的粉。  
“你还要……哈啊！还要多久……嗯……”  
小森舔了舔温嫊胸前的一点，如愿让她不自觉地挺起胸膛似是便于他品尝，身体弯成了一个很好看的幅度。  
他果然最爱她了。  
“夜还很长呢，姐。”


End file.
